


Sapphire Sand

by Arghnon, onewiththestarcult, shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopian Society, Depictions of Literary Violence, Depictions of Visual Violence, Limb Loss - which gets fixed, M/M, Sexual Content - like 200+ words probably, i.e blood and like one black eye, i.e. choking punching etc, noya needs shoes - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Color coded sections with apartments, and the injustice of a health care system that profits off your misery and hardships. </p><p>(your local the government is at it again AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is Team Asanoya's Main Round Two entry. Written by both me and my dear friend Star. Art was done by our beautiful captain, Marsh.

  
  
The world was bleak, merciless. Gave no chance to think. To breathe.  
  
_So keep focus on the televisions,_ Yuu thought, _use the noise to stay focused._  
  
_[ “Another major railway malfunction was confirmed this morning by officials. There are twelve dead and another twenty injured, it is currently unknown what was the cause of the incident. Many are speculating--.” ]_  
  
There came an incessant buzzing sound, fuzzy reception perhaps. Yuu couldn't tell, especially not when he felt a fist connect with his face. The brute force of it knocked him over, pain exploding against the side of his head.  
  
Hiroshi, the boy that stood above him, sneered. His two stooges giggled as Yuu slowly pulled himself out of the blue sand.  
  
“We told ya, weirdo! Sapphire Square is our turf,” Hiroshi blabbed.  
  
Yuu sat up slowly and picked at the sand embedded in his face, “That just seems very stupid to me,” He mumbled quietly.  
  
Hiroshi glared, “Is that so, squirt? Why don't ya come over here and make me change my mind.”  
  
Blood didn't feel nice, Yuu considered as it trickled down his face. All because he wanted to come to the plaza and play on the swings, maybe feel the blue sand underneath his battered feet. He didn't necessarily think that was worth this, but Yuu never liked thinking things through. It didn't suit him, and it never would.  
  
That and he liked losing much, much less.  
  
Lips pursed, Yuu got up, glaring at the older boy in front of him.  
  
“Ya ever think about how gutless y’sound. Spoutin’ nonsense like that. Actions speak louder than words, moron!”  
  
“Looks like Nishiya finally found his voice,” One of the boys remarked with a laugh.  
  
“It's Nishinoya!”  
  
Hiroshi brandished his fists, Yuu holding his in front of him. Nothing about the older boy made him cower, not even the piercing glare.  
  
And maybe it should have, it should have sent alarm bells going off in his underdeveloped brain. Even when he was pinned to the ground, much stronger hands clamped around his neck, Yuu felt no fear. His breath was being stolen from him, eyes locked on a volatile gaze. Yuu refused to close his eyes, refused to let himself fall asleep even as black crowded at the edges of his vision. He kicked, clawed with broken nails until Hiroshi’s blood was mixed with his own, dripping onto the oddly colored dirt beneath him.  
  
Yuu didn't have time to wonder how much blood had soaked the sand prior to his own when he felt his body lurch upward. The force that held his neck in a vicegrip faded, allowing Yuu to refocus on his surroundings. The rush of air almost made him pass out again, his breaths coming off as harsh wheezes. Yuu brought his hand over his neck, hunching over.  
  
When his ears started functioning again, he heard it. A voice, meek, but there.  
  
“If you keep hurting him, I won't hold back!” It yelled, and Yuu turned up to see an impossibly lanky boy standing in front of him.  
  
Hiroshi seemed annoyed, but unwilling to talk back. Yuu wondered if the newcomer’s strength was a secret that lay dormant in him. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to pull Hiroshi off easily. Hiroshi took a step forward, the other boy repeating with even more aggression. His hands were curled into fists, brandished at Hiroshi. It seemed to startle Hiroshi, perhaps a result of not being challenged often.  
  
“You're both losers!” Hiroshi yelled, “Not worth the trouble. Not you or Nishi-whatever.” He finished, urging his useless lackies to come along.  
  
“Oh God,” The taller boy cried out as he moved off to the side, planting himself down on the ground, “I don't even wanna think what I woulda done if he hadn't left!”  
  
Yuu snorted, attempting to find his voice, “Here I thought I was getting saved! Didn't think ya’d also be a wimp!”  
  
Brown eyes fell on him, their owner tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear, “I...uh, know I am. I just. You coulda died--and I couldn't...live with myself if I saw that happen.”  
  
A smile came over Yuu’s lips, “Might I know my savior's name? Mine is Nishinoya Yuu.”  
  
“Oh! Uh...Azumane Asahi. I lived with my uncle a few blocks away.”  
  
“Lived?”  
  
Asahi’s expression turned downcast, “He was on that train. And I don't have any immediate family members, but I'm a kid. Can't afford to stay at his home.”  
  
Yuu listened, sympathizing. Among those that frequented the streets, children around his age were most common. There were adoption centers, but it was useless to go. Yuu had been on his own from the moment he could walk. He had never really had anyone, but the thought of finally having companionship wasn't something he could pass up.  
  
Yuu got up, holding a hand out for Asahi to grab, “Well! Now ya got me.”  
  
Asahi blinked up at him, curiously taking Yuu’s hand and allowing himself to be lifted up.  
  
“But, you just met me?”  
  
“So? That doesn't matter to me. You helped me out, so I'm gonna help you!” Yuu said matter-of-factly, holding out a pinky, “You and I are a team now. We'll never be alone because we've got each other.”  
  
Asahi looked at him, gaze softening, turning sheepish as he locked pinkies with Yuu. “Deal, Nishinoya,” he replied as they broke apart.  
  


  
  
Yuu smiled, only now becoming aware of the televisions. He had forgotten about them entirely, but now they were spouting details about things Yuu didn't need to hear anymore. The world remained bleak, as bleak as it was when Hiroshi punched him in the face. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, bruises and all.  
  
Especially now that it got just a bit brighter.  
  
“Let's go back to where I'm holed up, I'm starving!” Yuu chimed as he walked past Asahi, who replied merrily.  
  
“Alright!”  
  
“Hope ya don't mind stuffy living, it's basically an abandoned apartment.”  
  
Asahi hummed quietly, “Anywhere is good! It's just...nice, to have a home, again.”  
  
Yuu laughed cheerily, “Yeah! It is nice, isn't it?”  
  
  
Time leapt from place to place, motion to motion. There was an artistry to survival, a way to drown out the sounds of the world they lived in.  
  
Yuu moved forward, beyond the dirty slums of sector fourteen, Asahi following along the path they carved. Grey skies lingered overhead, no doubt foretelling a fate that perhaps lay ahead of them both.  
  
The tall looming buildings, broken windows, laundry strung between each balcony.  
  
The trash that covered the side streets, the alleyways where questionable deals were made. There was no point on focusing on a future that seemed ever changing in that regard. Years would pass, events would happen, and they would keep moving on past it all.  
  
Moving past the light scarring Yuu got on his face and the arm Asahi had lost in a train accident. The arm Asahi replaced with a bionic prosthetic, one he had come to definitely enjoy.  
  
They moved past a forgotten youth, jumped into their mid twenties. Got themselves a bed, a working shower. Something to make the stays worth looking forward to.  
  
The two of them developed as well, Yuu found himself drawn to the still awkward babble and shy smile Asahi possessed. His broad shoulders where he now wrapped his arms, using Asahi’s upper back as a place to embed his nails. His mouth relished those brief moments of contact, those hungry kisses that Asahi peppered over his jaw, the juncture of his neck. Collarbones, chin, cheekbones, the little spot behind his ear that Yuu liked so much.  
  
He let a soft moan slip past parted lips, Yuu digging his hands in Asahi’s hair, “Oh, Asahi…,”  
  
Asahi mumbled something incoherently, too focused on making sure every piston of his hips against Yuu left him keening in indescribable pleasure.  
  
It worked, and Yuu let out a chuckle, “Ah--how close are you?” He asked, moving a hand to smooth over the length of Asahi’s metal limb.  
  
Asahi raised his head, voice low as he bucked against Yuu again, burying his cock up to the hilt and drawing out a deep groan.  
  
“...Very..”  
  
“So hurry up, unless you enjoy messing with me.”  
  
“Just like you enjoy getting on my case?” Asahi teased, waiting for Yuu to open his mouth before thrusting in roughly.  
  
Yuu gasped aloud, sparks of heat breaking out over his body, “God--fuck, you are not fair..”  
  
Asahi chuckled, ghosting his lips over the lines of Yuu’s jaw. Yuu shook his head, attempting to press a kiss to Asahi’s temple as he began rutting slowly against Yuu again. It was a steady pace, gradually increasing until Yuu was jerking his hips back against Asahi. His impatience, desire, that sheer addiction were all that drove Yuu. They drove him to claw at Asahi’s back, to murmur Asahi’s name over and over, until he reached his climax. Until Asahi crashed his mouth roughly against Yuu’s as he reached his.  
  
Asahi pulled away, breathing heavily against Yuu’s mouth, trying to keep himself from slumping bonelessly against Yuu’s smaller form.  
  
Yuu blinked the sweet delirium out of his eyes, bringing a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
  
“This is my favorite way to stay warm,” He announced.  
  
Asahi shook his head, “You're disgusting.”  
  
“Fuck yeah.”  
  
Asahi rolled his eyes, pulling out carefully. Yuu winced, eyeing Asahi as he removed the condom, tied it and carefully tossed it into the wastebasket near the bed. Asahi lay himself down, Yuu joining him after a quick clean up of his own. Once comfortable, Yuu shifted to get a better look at Asahi. Asahi had curled himself into the pillows, eyes closed for a second before they opened up and focused on Yuu. Yuu smiled in return and curled up against him. He relished Asahi’s warmth, sidling up closer when a large arm came around his waist. His eyes drew closed, taking security in Asahi’s proximity and drifted asleep.  
  
It was a surprise when he woke up and found himself alone, dangling part way off the bed. Yuu narrowed his eyes, gaze landing on the table near their bed. A hastily scribbled note sat atop it, it's contents relaying that Asahi had gotten a call. It must have been urgent, Yuu noted, the writing was messy. Shaky penmanship over a torn off piece of paper. Asahi had a habit of making sure Yuu was awake to inform him of things. Yuu had chastised him about it, especially when it involved any hour after one in the morning.  
  
Except, Asahi was a creature of habit, and his habits were unshakeable.  
  
Yuu got out of bed, vaguely giving himself a wash before walking over to the  
window.  
  
“No,” He murmured, as he pulled the window open, “You wouldn't do this--..”  
  
Eyes took in the streets below him, Yuu rubbing away the biting cold of the winter season with his hands. Still he refused to put anything on, lips pursed as he looked on. There was someone kicking trash around with their foot, horrible gurgling noises coming from the alleyway adjacent from the apartment. The noises were accompanied by something that sounded inhuman. A beggar on the street, and the local militia beginning to prepare themselves to make rounds doing who knows what.  
  
Everyone was watching them, the distrust in sector ten too immense. There was always danger, and everyone was dangerous.  
  
Yuu’s thoughts flickered back to the note. The abnormality of it. Worry pooled in his gut. So Yuu waited, waited for the truth of the contents in the note.  
  
_I'll be home by dark._  
  
He watched the darkening skies, heard the screams of riots. A fire, roaring with vengeance, had begun in one of the sectors. In his, people were hunting about the shadow filled streets, like the dogs he had read about in burned schoolbooks when he was younger. They were hunting for anyone stupid enough to be caught outside as the sun made it's escape.  
  
_I'll be home by dark._  
  
It was well past dark now, and Yuu let out a sigh, the cloud of white breath enveloping him as winds blew.  
  
Yuu moved back inside, pulling his clothes on and marching toward the door.  
  


  
  
  
Sparse droplets of rain, not enough to be considered a storm, splatter on Yuu’s head as he walked.  
  
Information wasn't scarce, but Yuu had the inkling that there was more to this than met the eye. He wasn't a wise man, hardly even a smart man, but Yuu wasn't a fool. His focus on Asahi was not only because of their current relationship, but because Asahi saved him. Emotions rang strong, lighting fire to his blood, a fire Yuu used to fuel his ambition.  
  
Yuu had asked around, from the old decaying man that sat comfortably in a nearby alleyway to the group of kids that ran by playing soccer. There was an young woman too, who sat on the porch, eyeing everyone. Their tales took him from sector fourteen and back. Thirteen. Twelve. Everyone he met, they all had stories to tell, rumors about the happenings of the world around him. Some were practically conspiracy theories, Yuu discovered when he listened to Hiroshi.  
  
“They say that elected officials are behind them fuckin’ crashes,” Hiroshi mumbled from his spot on the stairs.  
  
“Our vehicular ones?”  
  
“Ding, ding, shrimpy. I hear talk of how they use it to curb the population or something. I don't believe that part.”  
  
Yuu watched as he grimaced, “Anything else? I'm also lookin’ for someone.”  
  
“Nothing else, but you know as well as I do that if it involves people who up an’ vanish there's only one fucker deep enough to know ‘bout them,” Hiroshi laughed.  
  
His thoughts shifted to Ukai, and Yuu smiled in return, “Is he in this sector?”  
  
“Yeah, old man docked here a few days ago. But ya know the man don't stick around long. Should go there, he's in the market district on the far side of this sector.”  
  
“Thanks, Hiroshi,” Yuu said, readying himself to walk before he heard Hiroshi speak up.  
  
“Hey, shrimpo.”  
  
Yuu turned around, “Yeah?”  
  
“If ya ever find yourself in this part of town again, come by and I'll treat you.”  
  
He quirked a brow, “And why would you do that?”  
  
“My way of saying I'm glad I didn't kill you or whatever. Ryuunosuke has been looking for you, too, should do some catching up.”  
  
Yuu shook his head, “If this turns out okay, I'll come back around. Stay alive until then, yeah?”  
  
Hiroshi mock saluted and Yuu walked off again in direction of sector twelve’s market district.  
  
His feet padded down the cold concrete streets, familiarity settled in his bones where he walked. His legs took him through narrow alleyways, habitually checking the area for any unwanted visitors before Yuu continued his walk. The rain briefly turned violent, wetting his body to the core in a matter of moments.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the sun began to peek around the buildings, and Yuu’s eyes squinted as it made its approach. He pursed his lips at the fatigue that settled across his lithe form. His legs were sore, feet blistered and bruised much to Yuu’s displeasure. The wind in his sails is ebbed away momentarily, what little he had left allowed him to plop down on a park bench with a sigh. Yuu had no recollection of how long he walked, how many days it had been. A soft breath left him as he closed his eyes, body curled into his coat as he soaked in the sun.  
  
It didn't take much bustling noise to rouse Yuu up from his accidental nap. Grogginess settled against him like a lead weight, Yuu tried to shake residual sleep by blinking his eyes repeatedly.  
  
A moment later, Yuu raised tiredly to his feet. With the sun out, although it partially covered by clouds, movement was much easier. Danger didn't diminish, it was just easier to avoid, especially now when Yuu couldn't afford to get caught up in it.  
  
The sparkling sunshine of the sector met Yuu’s tired, haggard eyes, a yawn slipping past his lips. He looked around momentarily, attempting to remember which direction the market district was in before he picked up the pace again. Yuu had already made the majority of the trip in one go, the last leg felt almost too fast, the finish line marked by a crowd and poorly kept signs before an open courtyard.  
  
He walked in, pushed past people, looking for Ukai in the mess of shops. Thankfully, the man in question stuck out like a sore thumb in the chaos, blonde hair and enough metal on his ears to set off various metal detectors.  
  
“Ukai-san.”  
  
Ukai raised his head, gaze landing on Yuu, “Nishinoya. It's been a while. You've grown.”  
  
“It has. I'm actually here for some help.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, you know how it is. Pay up or nothing.” Ukai concluded, stubbing out a cigarette in a nearby ashtray.  
  
  
Yuu nodded knowingly, so he reached into his coat pockets and placed a few bills on the table, “That's all I've got to offer.”  
  
  
“Yeah. It's more of a visual thing, don't worry about it," Ukai murmured, reaching over and giving Yuu a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay. I take it this is about a certain someone who isn't here with you right now?"  
  
  
Yuu gave a nod.  
  
  
“He's a giant, hard to miss. I hear talk about people seeing him wandering around. He's made a deal for money here and there, if you catch my drift, special requests for buyers," Ukai said quietly, "From those contacts, I hear he's headed beyond sector ten. No one goes beyond unless they've got something to hide."  
  
  
“I know. Have any idea what he might have to hide?"  
  
“None about him exactly. But I've heard that there's something fishy about bionic implants, a lot of people who end up with them owe money. Not sure if he does too, but I suggest you ask him. He was headed to sector eleven. Just head back there, I'm sure you'll run into him."  
  
“Understood," Yuu breathed out, a slight headache reared its ugly head at what Ukai said.  
  
“Be careful. No use trying to save Asahi and getting hurt yourself."  
  
Yuu gave the older man a nod, offered a wave and made his way back the way he came.  
  
The colors that represented each sector became a menagerie of forgotten splotches that painted everywhere he walked. Yuu eyed them, the yellows of sector twelve and the orange of sector eleven. All without any real purpose, only a way to mark the citizens.  
  
Soon those colors faded and were cut off by a dirty blue, and Yuu knew he was back. A day or two, maybe more of walking, and he was met with a splashed walkway. A jarring mix of orange and dark blue where the sectors met. He moved his feet over the fine line, watched for a moment and then made his way deeper into sector ten.  
  
Yuu took in a breath, stepping over and tossing an empty water bottle into the trash. He watched as people moved about, eyes narrowed slightly in thought as he chose to meander aimlessly. He didn't know if he'd find Asahi, perhaps he had moved on to sector nine. Yuu knew he wouldn't be able to find him if he did, but he had an inkling.  
  
Sector ten had been their home. It struck a chord with Yuu. Surely it would do the same with Asahi.  
  
Yuu shook his head and made his way down familiar streets, passing by equally familiar faces. They all greeted him, and of course, Yuu greeted back. His sense of urgency hadn't diminished, the constant walking only served to leave Yuu winded, but he had that inkling. It was far fetched, Yuu figured, as he made his way back to Sapphire Square, but he learned a thing or two about Asahi in the time the spent together.  
  
No matter what he did, or how he had grown, Asahi was a guilt-ridden sap. This was proven when he reached the playground that made up much of his youth, eyes catching Asahi there as he meandered slowly around the sparkling blue sand. It seemed almost ritualistic.  
  
"You're a coward," Yuu called out simply and watched as Asahi flinched and turned to face him.  
  
"Nishinoya?" Asahi took a step back, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'd like for you to tell me that, why am I here? I'm not exactly happy with you right now."  
  
Asahi sighed shakily, watching as Yuu inched closer, Yuu’s hands shoved into the pockets of his now dirty coat.  
  
Yuu looked up at him, "I don't need you to apologize either."  
  
"I...I don't have a very good--excuse. I guess. It's, it was my arm." Asahi made a gesture with the bionic limb, "I was given a deal, and I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. I didn't think it'd be so bad, but they kept adding onto my debt. Threatened to come...take it? Then I--I heard what they d-do...did you know they just rip it off?"  
  
Yuu blinked curiously and reached over to run a hand down the black surface of the attachment, "Who is they?"  
  
"Medical facilities, they...they have debt collectors. Repossession people. They collect from people who owe," Asahi explained quietly.  
  
It pieced itself together, what Ukai said. Hiroshi too. Train accidents that left people damaged, not to curb populations, but to create a business. The healthcare system offered a solution to a person's injuries, they offered salvation. People, in desperation, accepted. The result ended up being this, Asahi forced to run, and it'd been a few days. He was lucky, Yuu realized as he breathed out harshly.  
  
To take people and endanger them for a profit, it was a nasty system.  
  
An absolute headache really.  
  
“You're still a complete fool," Yuu murmured, Asahi offering up a small smile in return.  
  
"I didn't want to trouble you. What if those people hurt you because I owed them for my prosthetic?"  
  
"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi. I'm unstoppable, in case you haven't fuckin' noticed. It ain't a cake walk here," Yuu spat adamantly.  
  
"Ah, yeah...stubborn. Bad at reading but insists otherwise."  
  
Yuu clapped Asahi roughly on the arm, to which Asahi let out a pained wheeze, rubbing his arm with a hiss.  
  
“Remember what I said back then?” Yuu asked, pinky raised in Asahi's direction.  
  
Asahi smiled sheepishly, “Yeah.”  
  
“What did I say, then?"  
  
“You and I are a team now. We'll never be alone because we've got each other.” Asahi reiterated, raising up the bionic arm, curling his pinky around Yuu's. The same sand underneath their feet, Sapphire Square and it's broken televisions playing witness for the second time.  
  


  
  
"That hasn't changed. I meant it back then. I mean it now," Yuu concluded firmly, "There's no need to run from me."  
  
"You'll just walk a thousand kilometers anyway," Asahi replied as he shook his head.  
  
"Oh, hell no. You make me do that again, and you're on your own," Yuu snapped, letting go of Asahi's finger and walking off, safe in the notion that Asahi would follow.  
  
And Asahi did, "Nishinoya..."  
  
"You better make it up to me. I expect a full meal as of two minutes ago. I'm starvin’!” Yuu chimed loudly.  
  
"...Nishinoya...please.."  
  
Yuu grinned back at Asahi, who returned it shyly. And sure, neither of them knew what lay ahead, but that never stopped Yuu.  
  
As long as they had each other's backs, the promise made in the sapphire sand, they were fine.  
  
No matter what lay ahead.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my team, you know who you actually are, for being absolutely wonderful. 
> 
> And anyone who enjoys this work, thank you again. SASO was quite the experience and I learned a lot from it.


End file.
